


Someone New

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: There Roman goes again, falling in love with the first pretty boy he sees. Patton's not too far behind him this time.





	Someone New

_"Would things be easier, _

_If there was a right way, _

_Honey, there is no right way, _

_So I fall in love just a little, oh, little bit, _

_Every day with someone new," _

_-Someone New, Hozier_

* * *

Virgil honestly has given up trying to reign Roman in a little bit. Now, he's always known his partner is somewhat attached to strange people with problems, half of his existence revolves around him looking at the hardest target and saying "That one, I want that one," He likes a challenge, and loves getting his heartbroken. They're both going to get their hearts broken when it comes to Patton, he will eventually grow old and die, and they will have to deal with that. Virgil has never fallen in love with a Human before and he's on the brink of doing so with the young man. Roman has, Roman has loved many Humans, he's watched a few grow old and he's watched some die way too young. 

With this one, this new one, he is a different sort of challenge. Whilst Witches don't tend to ascribe to traditional terms of racism, when it comes to Half-Witches there's always been a form of anger, a form of prejudice against them. Purists say that Witches mating with Humans is something akin to Beastiality, and really Virgil thinks that would make them, themselves the beast. Humans are not pets nor animals and children with Humans is something unique and wonderful that doesn't happen often. Luckily his coven had long since passed these medieval views but he had also grown up with the Fae, who really do keep Humans and Witches as pets, and tend not to have very many rules. 

Faeries as a rule, however, tolerate Witches but do not believe that anyone but themselves are the best. With the exception of Roman and his subjects, Roman brought in a whole new light to the situation; and with a prince as charming as Roman it's not really hard to sway the Spring Fae, they're naturally too gentle and too caring to really adhere to puritanical views. When you hear stories of Fae and their trickery, it's usually the Summer and Winter Fae; which are respectively the horniest and most bloodthirsty of Faeries. Not that Roman himself isn't in a permanent state of at least one of those things, but the Spring and Autumn Faeries tend to just do their jobs and stay away from Humans (Except of course, again, Roman, who is more ready to fall in love with anything and anyone for the price of a smile).

Which brings them back to the boy lying in Emile's bed with his wings folded neatly. Half Witch and Half Fae, an outcast who apparently had attracted some attention of the less than favorable kind, the moment Virgil saw him he knew what would happen. Roman hadn't left his side since he'd fallen asleep, and Patton sat on the table watching them both curiously. 

By the time he'd come around with a quiet snuffle of sound and stretched his wings out, lying on his front, Virgil had made six cups of tea. Emile had left them too it as he went to go and hunt for some more ingredients and Remy had followed behind him like a lost puppy because if anyone can keep Remy is check that isn't his big brother, then it's Emile. 

Two bright cobalt eyes stare up at them before the boy shifts away nervously, "I cannot repay you, I have nothing," He whispers. 

"Are you supposed to pay us?" Roman wonders absently "Is there a rule book?" Virgil shakes his head, "Then you have no need to repay us," He looks a little unnerved at this, instead of comforted. Yes, he's most certainly Fae, Faeries don't like having debt unpaid, almost as much as they like collecting debts. "Do you have a name?" Roman asks, again, head tilted to the side curiously "I cannot use it against you, you are Fae,"

"That's not how that works," Roman's eyebrows furrow as he looks over at Virgil, as though the Witch knows more about Fae than he does, which would be almost impossible given that one of them is Fae who has lived for over 4 centuries, and the other is a Witch. "Tell me your name first, so that I know we're even," He's suspicious, scared. Roman imagines he would be too in that situation although it's rare that he gets genuinely scared, more often than not he experiences mild irritation where his fear should be.

"Roman,"

"Patton,"

"Virgil,"

He nods but hesitates again. "Logan," He finally says "My name is Logan," Patton thinks it suits him, Logan, it rolls nicely off his tongue. There again, when he talks, Patton feels a little vacant in his own mind, like there's something so enchanting about his voice, Roman seems to notice this, but Virgil looks a little dazed for a second as he slides off the counter.

"Your voice," The other Faery comments "You have a Siren's voice," Logan nods and his cheeks flush a little, looking down at his feet "Your father was an Incubus I presume?" Another nod. Sirens are never really Sirens that is just the Human way of naming things, Sirens are generally offspring of Water Faeries and Incubi or Succubi, but they're much rarer than the myths would have you believe. 

"Does that mean you grow a tail in water?" Patton asks obliviously, his head leaning on his hand as he stares up, rather dazed, at the beautiful creature in front of him. Roman snorts, Logan's lips quirk into a small half-smile as he looks over at Patton, he decides not to speak too much, he doesn't want unwanted side effects, he shakes his head instead. The Human hums gently in response, blinking out of his daze. "You're really rather pretty,"

"Not if you look too close," Virgil replies, "That's sort of the purpose of Sirens, but for that, he'd have to let you see, and that's probably not a good idea," Patton looks curious, but even Roman shakes his head this time, agreeing with Virgil. Logan shifts uncomfortably, a blush on his pale cheeks. "So, half-Fae, half-Witch, a Siren, and a very long way from home, I take it your people didn't take too kindly to your existence?" A small shake of his head, Virgil is starting to cotton on the other does not really like talking all that much, and when your words are so powerful can you blame someone for that? "So you just kept...going? Until you got here? Who attacked you?" Logan hesitates then points at Roman, "Fae?" A nod. "It won't have been the Spring Fae, and Autumn Fae barely come out of their burrows,"

"I can't exactly march up to the Winter and Summer courts and demand answers," Roman huffs "He's safe here, and that's all we can do, keep him safe,"

"He'll need water eventually, he's not a seasonal Faery, he doesn't belong in the forest," Virgil argues "It's like trying to keep a bear in a cage, eventually the sea will want him back," Logan looks between the two, and then over at Patton, as if hoping he will have the answers. Patton hesitates then clears his throat shyly, he knows very little about Fae and Witches and even less about Sirens. 

"We could always bring him to the water when he needs it like Faeries get called home when they're needed right? It's why Roman gets weird in the Spring," Virgil had told him that Roman tends to get knocked out of sorts when the Spring hits, becoming overtly hyper and...in constant need of energy, an energy that only the forest can give him, sometimes he disappears for whole weeks at a time. "So, we can take him home for however long he needs, all water comes from the same source, right? There's a huge lake on the other side of this forest that stretches for miles," Logan nods and looks back at Roman and Virgil. 

Virgil pauses before he sighs "I suppose it's a little late to start turning down people who need our help," He can't help the little bit of pride he feels for Patton for that moment, however, as he looks over at the smiling boy. "Good work Patton," Roman grins and presses a warm kiss to his partner's cheek, leaning his head on his shoulder. "I don't know where you can stay, Emile might be able to take in another person but it's likely you will have to share a bed with Patton," 

"I get a bed?" He whispers, eyes wide. Roman's expression goes calm, too calm, the sort of calm that Virgil has seen one too many times, he squeezes Roman's shoulder to try and ease up some of the anger he knows is boiling beneath that stillness. This poor kid had been without a home for most of his life, he's shocked by having a _fucking_ bed to sleep in. All because of mindless arrogance and prejudice. 

"You're Fae, you can stay with me," Roman finally speaks, his voice leveled and quiet "I have more than enough room," Virgil looks a little surprised, it's very rare that Faeries offer up rooms without a price to outsiders, even for Roman that's a new thing. But to Roman, a Faery is a Faery, and even less someone who needs his help is someone he will help. Logan bows his head a little. 

"I have nothing to give you," He says again, and the prince shakes his head before taking the smaller hands in his own. "You want nothing?" Roman's head tilts for a moment, and he looks away. He wants something, but he's not ready to ask for it and Logan is not ready to give it, he knows this. 

"Not right now, maybe one day," Logan looks unsettled "But not as payment, because you want to give it," The Faery relaxes a little and lets Roman help him up. "We'll be back before sunrise, I promise," Roman holds out a hand to Virgil and the Witch leans to press a soft kiss to his lips. Patton doesn't even really need to be asked as Roman turns to him and almost immediately has the other's lips on his own. He doesn't know what he's done to spark such an intense reaction, but then he doesn't think it's really him at all. When the two have managed outside, Roman begins to lead Logan away "You can speak around me, your voice has no power over me," Logan chuckles. 

"I know, but I don't like to speak often, it may not work on you but it certainly seems to work on your...?"

"Partners," 

"Partners," Logan finishes the sentence he had started "I would like to not piss you off, I'm not all that familiar with the culture, but I do believe we're supposed to be naturally territorial when it comes to romance,"

Roman shrugs "I share," He finally says "Virgil would murder me if I were like that with him, he's his own person and I respect that, as with Patton, but you are right, you should be taught how to control your voice so it doesn't have such intense effects,"

"It is awfully lonely being able to get anything you want," Logan comments "Not being able to control it, how am I supposed to know who really loves me?"

Roman _really_ doesn't know how to respond to that.


End file.
